nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Ekaterina Mihailova Demina
thumb|right|200px|Ekaterina Mihailova Demina Ekaterina Illarionovna Mihailova-Demina (în rusă: Екатерина Илларионовна Михайлова-Дёмина, n. 22 decembrie 1925 la Leningrad) este singura femeie care a luptat pe linia întâi a frontului în Primul Război Mondial. Pentru curajul deosebit de care a dat dovadă, i s-au decernat o serie de ordine şi medalii. Born Dec. 22, 1925 in Leningrad. Father Hilarion Mikhailovich Mikhailov (mind. in 1927) - was the commander of the Red Army. His mother, Natalia Mikhailova, worked as a doctor, died of typhoid fever. Husband, Demin In. AP - soldier, the soldier, after the war worked as a designer. Son, Yuri (1953. born.) - graduated from Moscow State University, Ph.D., works in the Russia Academy of Sciences. Granddaughters - Galina and Catherine. Having lost their parents at an early age, Kate was raised in an orphanage. Before the war, she graduated nine classes and courses nurses. June 22, 1941 on the way to Brest, where she rode the train for the holidays to his brother, the pilot came under bombing. Instead of Brest on foot reached Smolensk, came to the recruitment office and, adding to his 15-year-old age two years, has made enrollment in the Red Army and sent to the front. In the battles of Gzhatsk was seriously wounded in the leg. Treated at hospitals in the Urals and in Baku. After recovery from January 1942 served in the military-medical ship "Red Moscow" transmits the wounded from Stalingrad to Krasnovodsk. There she was given the rank of chief petty officers, for exemplary service mark awarded "Excellence in the Navy." . After the Battle of Stalingrad Katya on her insistent request of the enlisted medical orderly in the 369-th single Marine battalion, formed in February 1943 from the Volunteers in Baku . He was a member of the Azov, and then the Danube Flotilla. . With this battalion, . subsequently received the honorary title of "The Red Kerch", . Katya Mihailova with battles took place on the waters and shores of the Caucasus and Crimea, . Azov and Black Seas, . Dniester and the Danube, . mission of liberation - the land of Romania and Bulgaria, . Hungary and Yugoslavia, . Czechoslovakia and Austria., . Together with the soldiers of the battalion with a gun in his hand, she landed on a hostile shore, boldly entered the battle, repulsed a counterattack Nazis, carried from the battlefield wounded, gave them first aid . Three times she was injured. Not once had to perform many kilometers forced marches, dig in, sleep in wet weather on the damp ground. For courage and heroism in the war Ekaterina Mihailova awarded many orders and medals. His first award - the Medal "For Courage" she received for participating in the landing in the capture of Temryuk. First Order of the Patriotic War II degree - for participation in the battle of Kerch to the landing in a storm and out of encirclement and fought for the removal of the wounded. First and Second Order of Red Banner - the crossing of the Dniester estuary in August 1944 and for participating in the battles for the castle Ilok on the border of Hungary and Yugoslavia in December 1944. On two recent feats - the story special. During the crossing of the four-Dniester estuary paratroopers under heavy fire the Nazis were forced to climb the steep and rocky beach is literally on the shoulders of each other. The wounded men fell into the water and hung on the barbed wire, which in seven series was placed under water. Katia took them off with wire, dragged on a groundsheet under fire across the ravine to the shore, stopped bleeding. Herself wounded in the arm, she remained in the ranks. And in critical situations to protect the wounded Germans were arrayed with a gun in his hand. . In the operation of capturing the fortress Ilok where merging waters of the Danube, Sava and Tisza, paratroopers attacked the fortress with water, having to divert the enemy from the main impact of our troops from the land . After landing with armored to the flooded island under the fortress, paratroopers rushed to the walls of the citadel. The approaches to it have been mined. Many sailors injured by landmines. But neither the destructive fire of the fascists and the walls, nor attempt to surround the landing on the boat did not stop the paratroopers, and they press ahead. And the wounded, firing and dodging grenades and retreated to the shore, there to hide behind the waterlogged trees. In these decisive hours, while in the icy water, Katya Mihailova razila enemy from his rifle and helped the wounded. Being herself with a bandaged hand, she dragged and tied to a tree sticking out of the water weakened the wounded, so they would not have drowned. Losses were heavy, the detachment had survived only 13 fighters. But the task of paratroopers was performed, the fortress Ilok was taken by our troops. . A Sergeant-Major Katya Mikhailov, wounded and weak from blood loss and inflammation of the lungs transplanted into the boat and almost hopeless condition flown to hospital. . After recovery, Kate is back in operation . In the composition of the native 369-Battalion of the Marine Corps, she fought for the Imperial bridge in the Austrian capital Vienna. Here, she celebrated the victory May 9, 1945 In November 1945 Sergeant-Major Ekaterina Mihailova was demobilized and returned to Leningrad. In 1950 she graduated from the 2-nd Leningrad Medical Institute. 36 years worked doctor, head of special laboratories at the factory Minatom in g. Elektrostal, then in Moscow. In 1985 he retired. . During these years, to the aforementioned added new awards: the Order of Patriotic War I degree, . Medal "For the liberation of Belgrade", . "For the capture of Budapest", . "For the capture of Vienna", . "For the Defense of the Caucasus", . "For the victory over Germany in World War II 1941 - 1945" and many others., . In 1990, . when the country celebrated 45-th anniversary of Victory, . Decree of the President of the USSR for heroism in the fight against the Nazi invaders Illarionovna Ekaterina Mihailova (Demina - the surname of her husband) was awarded the highest award of the Motherland - Hero of the Soviet Union and the Order of Lenin and medal "Gold Star", . Reward finally found a hero. For Katya, as it is affectionately known as marine commandos, another in 1944, twice presented to the command of Hero of. Yes, it then failed to properly justify this view. Today Ekaterina Demina Illarionovna though in retirement, but still in the combat systems "- all in the work and worry. Veterans affairs, meeting with brother, speaking to youth, she loved traveling, especially to the places of old battles and engagements, finally, caring for grandchildren does not leave her, as they say, time for dalliance. And now, already at an advanced age, it remains to fellow soldiers and loved ones the same - a young, sincere and charming Katyusha, always ready to respond to the pain of others, to help the wounded and traumatized people in this life. . Lives in Moscow. Sursa: Persona.rin.ru Vezi şi EnWiki Categorie:Femei